Meant to Be
by Ms. Sparkle
Summary: Bella thought her relationship was great with Edward. He seemed perfect and she was happy, but then on her 17th birthday, she had an affair and it destroys her perfect relationship, but made her 2nd guess rather or not Edward was ever her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: I don't anything of the twilight series. This all came from my imagination….._

I sigh, "I'm not sure why everyone is making a big deal out of my 17th birthday…"

Edward smirks and says as he drives towards his house, "We aren't making as big as deal as Alice had planned. She was going to invite the whole school, hire a DJ…."

My eyes widen, "She didn't…."

He laughs, "No, it's just going to be my family. I don't see why you are not happy about celebrating your 17th birthday. You can finally legally drive that hunk of red metal other than to school…you're the same age as my physical human age….yeah that's all I can think of…."

Our governor recently made a law that 16 year olds could drive alone to school and back but not after 6pm and curfew of weekends was 8pm. Also not allow to be more than 30 miles away from your house.

I roll my eyes, "Don't make fun of my truck. It's a classic."

He laughs and replies, "I'm sorry for making fun of your precious truck."

We arrived at the Cullen's house and Edward says, "We are early. I wanted some time alone before the family get together. They are out hunting right now."

Deep inside, I was hoping we were going to use this alone time, wisely…..like going to the next level. Though, this was Edward we were talking about….when things got heated during our make out sessions, he usually pulled away. It was frustrating.

He opens the door for me and I grab his hand as he helps me out of the car. I smooth down the dress that Alice made me wear. I probably should had taken a look at the weather and saw it was going to be in the 50s tonight. Most people from here would be okay without bundling up in this weather but living in places like Arizona and California…it was a bit out of my element.

Edward and I walk into his house, hand in hand. I was relieved that the heater was on in the house. He led me upstairs, to his room. Soon after we dated he had bought a bed for me and clearly stated that it was for sleeping. On the bed there set a neatly wrapped present in gold paper and red ribbon. He says, "Open it."

I say, "I told you not to get me anything."

Edward says, "Bella it's your birthday. It's custom to get presents on your birthday."

I sigh and walk over to the bed and sit on it as I put the present in my lap, carefully unwrapping the paper. It was so beautifully wrapped…I felt bad tearing into it.

Edward said amusingly, "It's going to be your 40th birthday before you ever get that unwrapped…"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's too nicely wrap to mess it up and you have an eternity….anyway."

I finally got the present unwrapped and it revealed a white box. I pull the white box and inside was old bounded books of Pride and Prejudice. Edward sits next to me and says, "It's an original copy, they are in 3 volumes."

I look at Edward in awed and say, "But this cost 10s of thousands of dollars….."

Edward says, "It doesn't matter. The look on your face is worth every penny."

A lot of the time he would completely frustrate me and make me angry with his ridiculous boundaries but then times like this make all of it worth it. It wasn't that he spent 1000s of dollars on me…which deep down I had a hard time dealing with…but that he knows how to perfectly pick out the perfect present for me…though he made had help from Alice with her psychic powers…but that didn't matter.

I reply, "I love it."

I was scare to pick up the books, because they seem so fragile I put the top back on and gently sat it on the table beside the bed and then turn to Edward and kiss him. His cold lips move with mine and I pull his shirt guiding him with me as I lay down on the bed. My hands guiding up his torso, feeling his define muscles. I felt Edward hand on my bare leg and I silently remind myself to thank Alice for making me wear this dress. His hand was slowly guiding from my calve to my thigh, he was always so careful to not have our pelvic areas touch and I desperately tried to have our bodies fully touch…but it was too impossible so I desperately try to get shirt off as I clumsily start unbutton it but then what always happened he stopped. He sighs as he pulls up with the half way unbutton shirt that I worked so hard on. He pulls my dress down…that had hitched up to my new Victoria Secret undies….which was another gift from Alice.

He then sits on the side of bed pulling his hands in his now disheveled hair. I sit up leaning on the head board and crossing my legs. I ask, "Are you going to ever want me…intimately?"

Edward gets up and turns to me, "We have gone over this Bella. I don't want to hurt you….If I lose even the tiniest bit of self control, I could crush you or even….bite you. I'm a monster, in a teenage boy's body…"I sigh, "So what? If you crush me…you could go on and change me and if you accidently bite me then you could go on and let the change take place…or suck out the venom and spit it out like you did with James."

He said in a serious tone, "I won't change you….not like that."

I look the other way out the window, "So I'm just going to be human, get old and you are going to court me without ever been intimate…"

Edward says, "Maybe one day I will consider changing you but when you are an adult…..and when you actually understand what the consequences and repercussions there are with being changed."

I sigh angrily because he knew how I hated being consider as a child and I felt the bed move and him lay beside me and he says in a more gentle voice as he grabs my hand, "With the intimate part….hopefully my control becomes better….it's already improved with being around you….use to I could barely kiss you without the burn in my throat and the blood lust desire….but now that has faded….so I'm sure over time….I'll be able to be more intimate…"

I knew I was being irrational and I see why he still considers me a child because my emotions get the best of me but I sigh once again and squeeze his hand as I look over at his gentle topaz eyes and say, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't get mad at you….I know you try…..I just can't help it sometimes because sometimes it feels like you are pushing me away because you don't want me…"

He kisses my head gently and says, "If you even knew how much I wanted you. If I could be human just for a day….believe me I would cancel this party and we would just stay in this bed for the whole 24 hours"

I giggle and he smiles, "I love you Bella Swan."

I give him a gentle kiss on his lips and say, "I love you Edward Cullen."

We made out, the PG style making out, side by side and hands not going roaming in any where below the neck.

Edward finally release and says, "They are almost here."

He rises up and slides off the bed and grabs my hand, helping me off the bed. Edward's shirt was still halfway unbuttoning, revealing his perfect chest and part of his defined abs that I rarely get to see. I go to the bathroom that is attached to his room and fix my hair and neatly smooth my dress out, then do a few human things before going downstairs.

Edward says when I exit out of the bathroom, "Ready?" His shirt was button and his clothes and hair were perfectly neat again.

I nod, "I guess so."

I grab his hand as he leads me downstairs where the rest of the families were standing in the living room, waiting for us.

Alice for a second glared up at Edward and I noticed them having a silent conversation. Maybe Alice planned on Edward and I to get intimate….since she did buy me new underwear…which is really a weird birthday present, from a best friend….I guess it is…haven't had a lot of best friends in my life.

Alice then looks up and says happily, "Happy Birthday, Bella!" Everyone else then chimed in with the "Happy Birthdays."

I blush and say, "Thanks. You guys really didn't have to do this…."

Esme smiles sweetly, "We haven't been able to celebrate a person's first 17th birthday in a very long time…it's our pleasure."

She smiles lovingly at Carlisle who has his arm around her waist and pulls and envelope from behind her back, "Here We got you this…"

I blush again and look at the two, "Really, didn't have to give me anything…I think the free medical care and food is enough."

Carlisle chuckles and says, "That's absurd, Bella. It's your birthday…open it."

I sigh but open it up. It was two plane tickets to Jacksonville, Florida. Esme says, "With my…as people say, , motherly nature…I know your mother has to miss you dearly and I have notice that you haven't seen her much this year…so hopefully you can use this during one of your school breaks or the summer."

I did miss my mother, dearly and I saw her in Seattle this summer….since Phil had a game there…it was a short visit. I give Esme a tight hug and say, "Thank you." I then give Carlisle an awkward hug….not sure why it was awkward…it was never awkward to hug any of the other male members of this family…..and shouldn't be with Carlisle since he has been my doctor for past year, but I may have a tiny girly crush on him. I'd never admit to Edward and hope Jasper doesn't noticed.

He hugs back and I say, "Thank you."

He smiles, "It was our pleasure, Bella."

I step back and Alice says her hands clasp with Jasper's…"well we have already giving you your present" and Jasper raises his eyebrow and at her and says, "What did we get her."

Alice says, "The dress she is wearing" She then disapprovingly looks at the Keds shoes I am wearing and say, "And the shoes she is not wearing." Thankfully she didn't mention the underwear. I shrug and say, "Alice I would have killed myself in those heels….."

Alice rolls my eyes, "You wouldn't have…I would have seen it before….like every other time you have almost accidently killed yourself…"

Everybody laughs and I roll my eyes at Alice.

Jasper jokes, "I picked out the dress. You're welcome." Everyone laughs and Alice says, "Yes the dress you didn't know about until now."

Emmett then says, "My turn!" He gives me a bear hug and my feet leave the floor. Edward says, "Please don't crush my girlfriend."

Emmett puts me down and smirks at Edward before he hands me my present. "It's from me and Rose."

Rose rolls her eyes and says, "I don't even know what it is." She wasn't very fond of me. Esme chided, "Rosalie."

I say, "Its okay."

I start to open the present and my finger accidently grazes the edge of the paper and I say, "ouch." At the slight sting in my finger….I then watch the blood as it slides downs my finger before I could think, I heard a growl and look up…Jasper with a animalistic look on his face was inches from me but Edward pushed me back into a table and felt a pain in my arm and Jasper was slung back into the wall at the opposite end of the room. I look up as Jasper tried to run back toward me but Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme held him back. I look at my arm which was now bleeding from the impact of being thrown into the table and the shattered glass candle holder on the floor.

Carlisle was instantly at my side kneeling down, he quickly pull off his tie and wrapped it around my bleeding arm…..I look back up at the 6 pair of vampire eyes looking down at me, some maybe were looks of hunger….Carlisle says in a authoritative tone, "Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Edward….get Jasper out here and as far from here as possible. Rosalie, please clean up the mess, while I stitch up Bella and then go and help the others." They are quickly out of the house.

Rosalie says, "Why do I have to…"

Carlisle raises his tone frustrated, which I rarely heard him do, "Because are you are the most tolerant to human blood. It'll only take a few seconds." I see a blur of Rosalie and then she is back with a bottle of I assume of some sort of cleaning stuff…

Carlisle picks me up, bridal style and looks at Edward who is so still, he looks like a statue, "Edward, you need to go now and be with Jasper…..I'll take care of Bella, I promise."

Edward gives me this look of pain and regret and says….if the place weren't so silent right now, I wouldn't had heard, "Sorry Bella. So, Sorry." He was then gone.

Rosalie was a blur again but I could smell the scent of bleach and then when I saw her again there was no more glass, blood and, only left was the hole in the wall that Jasper had crashed into and Rose clothes were changed, "Done."

Carlisle nods, "Thank you, Rose." And then she was gone.

Carlisle carries me to his office and sets me down on his desk.

Carlisle rolls up his sleeves and grabs his medical supplies out of the bottom desk of his drawer. He opens them up and sets it beside me as he gently places my hand with my hurt arm on his waist and I could not help but feel a shiver go down my spine, with the touch. He then unwraps his tie off my arm and says, "The bleeding stopped. No damage veins or arteries."

I nod, not able to utter out words yet. I felt extremely responsible for what happened with Jasper. Carlisle has to be mad at me….

He begins to pluck out the shards of glass and I wince, he replies, "Feel free to grab on to me as tightly as you need…"

My hand was tingling just being on his waist…not sure if they are able to grab…but he pulls out a huge shard and I grab tightly, "I almost thought I heard him hiss but when I look up, he chuckles. "That was the last piece"

I felt a sting as he rubbed what I am guessing was rubbing alcohol and then he rubbed something that made that area of my arm numb, I look away as he started stitching, I had to start talking, to get the stitching part out of my mind, "I never wanted a party."

Carlisle says, "It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us"

I look up at him as he concentrates on my arm, "How do you do it?"

Carlisle smiles, knowing I was referring to being around blood on a daily basis, "Years and years of practice."

I reply, "It must have been really hard…"

Carlisle replies, "Just like anything else in life, I had to decide what to do with what was given."

I reply, "Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?"

He said without hesitation, "No, I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people; it brings me happiness even if I am damned regardless."

I look at him dumbfounded, "Damned, like hell?"

I could tell that is what he meant by the look he gave me.

I respond, "You are not damned, Carlisle. To be honest, my knowledge about God is limited but my mother did date a preacher for like six months and what I remember from church and bible studies I was I force to go to….is you are pretty much everything that was said about being the perfect Christian."

He laughs and says, "Thank you. You have always been very gracious about us, but by all accounts if we are damned, I hope foolishly we will get some credit for trying."

I ask, "Do they all think like this?"

"Edward believes there is no afterlife for our kind. This is our after life in return for limitless immortality…..that we have lost our souls…"

I say, "So he won't change me because he wants to protect my soul?"

He says, "If the tables were reverse would you do the same? Take away his soul." He says as he does the last stitch.

I say, "No. But I don't believe the same away. Do you believe the same as he does?"

Carlisle sighs as he puts his medical stuff back in his bag, "I try not to. I try to justified that giving Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme this life was justified….though sometimes I wonder if I messed with nature…or with God's fate…..I believe they have a place in Heaven because they didn't choose this life but I wonder if I do…since it chose it for them…"

I look into his eyes and say, "I know you do Carlisle. You have said that the change doesn't always work, that the body rejects the venom or the heart stops before the venom can make it there….so if God controls everything….he wouldn't let them have the 2nd chance…"

He shakes his head and laughs and I raise an eyebrow at him.

He looks up at me and smiles, "You fascinate me, Bella. Every cell in your body should tell you to flee…"

I say, "You're a doctor, you are around people constantly….they don't run when you walk in the door, do they? I mean what I've overheard from some of my friends and their mothers….they want to get as close to you as possible."

Carlisle says, "Maybe, so. But I've worked, years and years among the humans. I have some sort of aura that brings off human vibes. Though, in school…do a lot of people approach my children?"

I shake my head, "Not really…."

I notice, Carlisle was very close to me, "You on the other hand, approach us with open arms. You've seen what we capable of doing…..James, played with you as if he was the cat and you were the mouse….almost killed you…and I was sure that you would be running for the hills but you never did and now a vampire, one you know and grown to be good friend with… almost attacked you and you are sitting here…blame yourself…."

I say, "Maybe I do have a death wish….I would have dead the first day of school if it wasn't for Edward…."

Carlisle shakes his head, "No you would have not died….just brain dead. Alice had vision that you would have become a new member of our family that day…..but Edward couldn't just watch it take your life away…"

I sigh, "Edward, protecting my humanity…from day 1."

He sighs, "He was supposed to have somehow distracted you….away from your truck. So, he wouldn't had to block the truck with his bare hands and threaten to reveal our true indemnity. We had discussed it the day before, but some reason he waited the last minute."

I think for a moment then say, "Did you not want me in your family?"

Carlisle was very close to me, I just had noticed and he pulls a piece of hair behind my ear, I could smell his sweet breath as he spoke, "You weren't ready….Alice had visions of you struggling a lot with the change…"

We just looked at each other in silence; I had this weird urge to kiss him. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself, I lean forward lightly kiss his frozen lips. I was preparing for myself to get rejected but instead his lips moved with mine. I unconsciously open my legs and he moved closer, pulling me into his body. My hands were exploring his chest, wishing the fabric wasn't in the way. I felt his hands gliding up my leg. His lips parted and I felt his tongue begging for entrance. I granted it eagerly and moan as his tongue entered….he didn't kiss like Edward, there was nothing guarded about this kiss. His groin was against mine and I could feel him, I rubbed myself against him and heard him moan as he moved his hips with mine, I found myself unbuttoning his shirt to the last button. He moaned at my warm hands touching his bare skin. I felt him unzip the back of my dress

_Oh, is this really happening. Am I going to lose my virginity to Carlisle in his office? I should stop this, I started it…but why isn't Carlisle stopping it…he's the one with all the control. How can he lose control with me? _

My dress fell to my waist and he starts kissing me down my neck, he quickly unclasp my bra and I gasp when it left my body and he gazes at my naked chest, I saw his eyes…black with lust. I felt his other hand on my upper thigh and I moan. I wanted him to just take me. I won't lie the nights when Edward is not with me, I pleasure myself….sometimes I fantasize about Carlisle. But this was real life and I knew as soon as he is done and gets out of this trance he in….he is going to regret it, Edward going hate him more than he probably going to now, and Esme…the most selfless woman on earth. I'm the monster here….not them. I am going to ruin a family that has been together for almost a century.

I gently lift Carlisle's chin to look at my eyes, he seem to somewhat come back to reality, his eyes start to fade as he looks at me with concern, I ask, "Should we stop? I mean, we are going to get caught, sooner or later….Edward will see it in your head or Alice will get a vision…."

"Bella, if Alice gets a vision then she has had it by now…." He spoke.

I stomach went into knots. What is she going to think? She is going to hate me….

Carlisle steps back as he sees the anxious look on my face and I could see he has been brought back to reality.

"You're right. We have gone too far and I can't…." I never once saw Carlile have anything but a calm, cool expression. But his eyes had fear…confusion…

I knew we needed to stop, but a part of me was so drawn to him and I was afraid if he pulled back then I'll lose him. Which he wasn't mine to lose…I was stealing him…taking something that wasn't mine….but my thoughts weren't coherently and I pull his shirt, trying to pull him towards me, "No…..I don't want to stop."

He looks at me unsure but before I knew it, his hands were in my hair and his lips capture mine.

He says between kisses,"….well….we….should….hurry….before…..we get caught."

His hands go under my dress pulling down my panties. Was there even any reason wearing pretty underwear if no one was going to admire it?

He throws the panties in the fireplace, that wasn't lit.

I place my hands on the desk and support myself as one hand glides up my leg and the other goes into my hair as he captures my lips, I feel his fingers do unbelievable work down there, I moan maybe too loudly.

I wanted to see him and this desk was getting uncomfortable. I all the sudden got this braveness, I slide off the desk, his hands slide on to my thigh and he looks at me curiosity. I think trying to read if I had suddenly changed my mind. But I grab his shirt and twirl him around…or rather he let me twirl him around as I back up to the couch. I stand at the edge of the couch and I pull his shirt down his shoulders. He was staring at me as I go to the button of his pants, was he going to stop me…make me stop but he does nothing, just watches as I undo his pants, I was nervous but I pull them down….and surprised he didn't wear underwear, but more surprised at what popped out.. I wrap my hand on it and he hisses as do it and he groans, "Fuck, Bella….I just need you…"

He pushes me on the couch…just enough to make me fall back.

He tore my dress completely off and kicked his pants off. He seemed to have brought himself back to reality again, when he looks at us both nude and looks at me concern and a little frighten, "Are you sure, you want to give up your virginity with me…on my couch…"

We had gone this far….and who else to lose your virgin to than someone as experience as Carlisle.

I nod and bite my lip, "Yes."

He sighs and responds, "Fuck if I ever did have a place in heaven, I'm pretty sure it's gone now…" Just hearing his proper mouth say the curse words made me even more turned on he pulls me in kissing me deeply and I felt his erection barely grazing my center but I moan in his lips, he hisses, "It's going to hurt…and bleed a little…."

I knew about my hymen and I manage to say, "Just break it…quickly."

He hovered over me and with on swift movement, my virginity was gone and he kisses me muffling my screams he says breathing hard, "Are you okay…."

All I could do is nod through the tears and breath, "keep going." and it continue first slowly but as I started to guide my hips with him he started to do it more faster, I thought I was going to unhinge just hearing his, groans, moans, and curse words. "Fuck…fuck…Bella." He groaned in passion and I moaned….I felt that I was going to explode, "Fuck, Carlisle I think I'm about to…."

Carlisle groans, "Me too….….just let it go."

And I did and he did soon after we both yelled ecstasy and passion. He kisses me as we ride out our orgasms I say as I breathe hard. I was breathing hard, "I know you probably had better but that was amazing."

He smiles and kisses, "Amazing is one of the words I would use….." but he stops…

His face twist into shock and his head turns towards the door and I couldn't see anything but my heart pounded. _No….please…not…_

"Edward…." Carlisle said shocked…._How long had he been standing there?_

Carlisle pulls out of me and in a blur pulls his pants on and throws me his shirt, he blocks me with his body as I quickly and clumsily put it on.

Edward stood there like a statue….with a look of horror.

"What is going on…." Esme…sweet Esme….the one that on days I would need my mother's shoulder to cry on, Esme would let me borrow her shoulder, the one who cooked for me, and treated me nothing but kindness.

"Esme….I can explain…." Carlisle says desperately

She glances at us in shock but then her face turned to hurt and betrayed and said "….it's pretty clear what is going….but why? Why her?! Why the only girl our son has loved?" She then looked at me with the same betrayal look in her eyes, "Why the girl that I was starting to consider as another daughter….part of our family…"

Carlisle looks at me helplessly and back to her, "…we didn't plan for this to happen"

Esme hissed, "She is a child, Carlisle….only 17 years old."

I finally get the courage to speak up, "I kissed him…seduced him into doing this….."

Edward says in disgust, "This looks more than a fucking kiss. Your scent is everywhere, blood on your thighs, and the fact you two were straddle on his couch….fucking naked." Esme eyes tightened shut with her hand over her mouth, mortified, disgusted, betrayed….I look down and hadn't realized the blood on me and knew that Edward had been to biology class and medical school enough times to know why…..Carlisle took my virginity. I desperately try to pull on the shirt to cover more….

I say, "He told me to make him stop but I made him keep going…."

"Bella….quit" Carlisle says lowly in a monotone voice, "I am the vampire with centuries of control….I could have stopped…."

Edward holds up his cell phone and takes a picture of the two of us, he replies, "I'll send this to Charlie….too"

I run over to Edward grabbing his arm in tears, "Please don't…I'm so sorry and I know deserve worst but don't send that to my dad….it'll tear him apart."

He laughs humorlessly as he snatches his arm out of my grip, "Oh, I'm suppose to protect your dignity? You fucked someone I consider a father. If you fucking wanted to have sex with someone…why not that Jacob Black or Mike Newton….I've seen their minds they would of gladly taking up on the offer…but Carlisle?!"

I look over at Carlisle who was standing there, humiliated, regretful…I predicted this was going to happen and then back to Edward….I had no answer…I was speechless.

He laughs humorlessly again…it was a little unnerving and I step back next to Carlisle…he says, "This is because I rejected you earlier today. This is my revenge?"

"No! It wasn't revenge...I was okay with waiting….but then…" I couldn't even explain the way I felt so drawn to Carlisle at that moment before we gave in to passion. "There is no explanation for this….I'm sorry."

Edward glares at me, "too late for sorry."

Edward glares at Carlisle and says, "Outside. I don't want to destroy the house, Esme put a lot of time into it."

Edward says in more gentle tone to Esme, "Do you want to join."

She shakes her head, she was broken, hurt and I felt the tears rushing out my own eyes….what have we done? Her voice is low and shaky, "I…I think I am just going to the Denali's and check on Jasper. He should be there by now…."

She never once made eye contact with me and Carlisle tries to grab her hand, he says desperately, "Please….Esme…." She gives him a harsh look and her hand was a blur for me to see but I heard the loud slap and the reaction of his head quickly turning from the impact of her hand.

Then she was gone. Carlisle looks at Edward and says, "Do what you need…."

I follow them outside

Edward punched Carlisle in the face and Carlisle, rubs his face and looks back at him.

"Hit me back, Carlisle! Make this worth it…..fucking hit me!"

Carlisle just shakes his head and Edward hits him again, I see a huge crack in Carlisle's face and Edward hits him again and Carlisle falls to his knees moaning in pain. Edward then kicks him in the face face and then bends down and grabs Carlisle in a choke hold. _He was going to rip his head off….like they did to James…noo….he wouldn't…._

Carlisle pleads weakly, "You can kill me. Just don't harm Bella…I've done more than enough damage…."

I was on my knees crying, "Please don't do this Edward….I'm a stupid whore….but just don't kill him….I'll understand if you all just runaway and not look back…never talk to me again…jus t don't…"

"Shut the hell up, Bella…." Edward growled

He never once has used that tone with me and it was scary…

Edward's voice was strained, "How the fuck you could do this to me and most of all to Esme?"

Carlisle said helplessly on his knees, "I don't know…I'm a pathetic excuse for a person. Son, if you just knew how…." Edward puts a tighter grip on him "Don't call me son, bastard. If you wanted a human you could have fucked one of your nurses again. I have kept all your infidelities from Esme and in return you fuck my girlfriend too?! What a fucking sick bastard are you….strutting around acting as if you are this perfect man with morals…"

All the sudden Emmett and Rosalie walks out of the woods. Emmett says, "Alice, told us we need to come back…." He pauses when he see's Edward and Carlisle. "What the hell is going on?"

"What the fuck are you doing, Edward?" Rosalie slowly approaches

Edward growls, "I walked in Carlisle and Bella….fucking naked on top of each other."

Rosalie backs away, while they both look over at me….I was standing there pathetically with tears streaming down, wearing Carlisle's shirt. Edward sounded like he was sobbing," I will fucking kill you Carlisle…"

Emmett says slowly as he kneels down next to Edward trying to calm him down "I know you are piss dude and you have every right. But you kill him, you will regret it later on and you don't want that guilt on you…."

Then another rustle in the woods and Alice walks out. She glares at me and then looks at Edward, her face is stoned and emotionless, "Emmett is right. You going to regret it and the guilt will eat you up. I've already seen it." And I could tell Edward was reading her mind, probably the vision of the mess he will be in after killing Carlisle, He backs away and growls at Carlisle, "I fucking hate you." And he says, "I wasn't going to ever kill him and you know that Alice…"

Alice nods, "I know…but we need to go."

Alice says, "Come on. The cops are on their way. They will take care of them." Edward gives me a hateful glare before following the others into the woods.

My heart drops as I hear the sirens.

I drop down by Carlisle's side and say, "Come on Carlisle get up, so you can leave…"

I almost offered to go with him but the last person he probably wants to be around is his harlot, I say, "I'll just stay here…you can leave….I'll pretend I was brainwashed or that it was all a joke…or something."

Carlisle seemed as if all hope was gone and he pulled himself up and says as he dust off his pants…the cracks in his body from Edward beating him were gone "It doesn't matter, let them take me in…I deserve it. I'll say I took advantage of you. Take all the blame…."

I say, "No! I'm not going to let them think you took advantage!"

He doesn't move a muscle just looks at the blue and red lights get near.

I say, "…..prison doesn't have a lot of wildlife in there….you wouldn't survive unless you give up being a vegetarian…and then that will give away your identity…."

I desperately push on him…trying to get him to back into the woods, but he doesn't budge.

I start crying, "Carlisle, go! Leave!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP" We were too late.

There were three cops, I knew them all….two of them was at my house every other Wednesday for poker night and the other one was my dad.

I worried about his heart; he was breathing hard and his face was the color of a tomato

Here I was standing, with nothing but a man's shirt on, next to the most respectful doctor who was wearing no shoes or shirt and "Get on your fucking knees, Dr. Cullen….with your hands up." My dad demanded

Carlisle did as he was told and his hands were cuffed in the back and Charlie said leaning in, "I should fucking beat the shit out of you….for touching my daughter. "

Carlisle just closed his eyes and didn't say a word and the other cop started reading his rights.

Charlie's eyes then fell on me…wearing barely anything. He looked as if he was going to vomit at the sight, says holding in his anger, "Bella, get in the car…now."

Joe says, "Charlie you are going to have to take him to the station. There is a robbery at The Stop and Go…."

Charlie said a few choice words and said, "Fine. Put the motherfucker in my car."

It was silent the whole way there, I could see Charlie was holding in his anger right now…he was going explode and I was going to be his unlucky victim. He every once in a while would look through the rearview mirror at the man in the backseat that as he probably believes, violated his daughter. I knew he was thinking of ways to kill him and get away with it.

When we got to the station, there was a news crew. The closest news station was in Port Angeles….how did they get here so quick it was a good hour away…then it occur to me that Alice probably saw it….and gave them heads up.

Charlie says, "Stay in here. Don't even think about leaving this car. Do you hear me?"

I just nod and Charlie gets out of the car opens the back door and forcefully pulls Carlisle out of the car and leads him in the station with the news crew asking question and taking pictures. I look at Carlisle helplessly as his dignity is ripped away from him. He was a respectful doctor, with a loving wife and family…then I come into the picture and take that all away…..

I see Charlie's phone in the cup holder and grab it and go to his text messages, there was Edward name as I clicked on it….he had two pictures…the first one was the two of us both naked on the couch, all you could see naked, was Carlisle's butt but you could clearly see my face and the next photo was me and Carlisle standing half naked, with him in only pants and me in his shirt. Above the photos it read, "I just walked in on my dad fucking your daughter." I deleted the text quickly…even if he had already seen it…it shouldn't be in his phone.

I didn't even noticed Charlie opening the door and Charlie growls, "Why you have my phone…."

I say nervously as I hand it to him, "I….I was looking at the text Edward sent you….."

He grimace and says, "I wish I could wash those images from brain…and to think it was Edward I worried about…". He looks at his phone to see the text is gone.

Charlie says, "It doesn't matter the pictures have been printed out and going to be use as evidence to put him away for a LONG time."

I don't say anything, because I know Carlisle could easily escape from prison. I just didn't know if Carlisle wanted to now. If he didn't believe he had a soul or a place in heaven before…..he for sure doesn't now…..I just need to talk to him, but I had no way…..because with my dad being chief and him going on trial…I'll never be able to visit.

Charlie's phone rings and he answers it, "Please, Don….can we hold the questions till tomorrow"

He pauses and says, "Huh?!"

He pauses as he listens and looks down at me and can see the blood on my thighs…I tried my best to pull the shirt lower.

He screeches on the side and buries his head into the steering wheel, "Fucking hell!"

He still talking on the phone and says in a low voice, "Yes there is….No, Dan….I had to drop the bastard off at the station….Joe and Ted was called for backup at the Stop and Go robbery. I let Sean book him in and left….so I am still on the road."

He finally hangs up and looks at me with hurt and anger, "Who are you. Because you are fucking well….not my daughter….she wouldn't do something like this…"

I shrug, not able to stop the tears.

He says, "Just tell me he took advantage. That he forced you to have sex with him…"

He knew I wasn't taken advantage of…the picture Edward sent, I was smiling up at Carlisle…

I just close my eyes tight…worst conversation to have with your father. "No. I wasn't forced….I wanted to…maybe more than he did…"

Charlie grimaced, "He has a wife….who has been very good to you…..and Edward….I know I have my faults with him…..but I'd never wish something like this on anybody…..runs in on his father having an affair with no other than his girlfriend…"

I just look out the window and say, "I'm monster. Okay dad….I get it. I just watched his whole family crumble because of me….I promise you I understand what I've done…."

Charlie hiss, "He's the monster. You are a child…." He then puts the car back in drive and heads home.

_Author's Note:This chapter is a lot longer than probably the future chapters will be! Yeah, it's changed from the Original Twilight series….it's her 17__th__ bday instead of her 18__th__ bday and Bella already knows about the wolves._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Don't own anything of Twilight._

_Yeah, a lot of my stories involved a secret love affair with Carlisle….ha. I just love the two together. But it's all pure fiction, so nobody gets hurt in real life ;)_

CPOV

I knew I should have stopped her, as soon as her lips touched mine. But she tasted so good and I had been so wrapped up in her protest about our morality. She just fascinates me. Her instincts should have told her to stay far from us, we were dangerous. But never once did she show any signs of fear from us not even after Jasper tried to attack her. Instead she blamed everything on herself…when really we should have thought out all the risk, for Jasper's sake and hers.

Now, I've lost my family, the one I have been creating for almost a century and for what? Because I a 300 year old vampire could not resist a 17 year old human girl and to make matters worse, it was a girl that my son was sure was his mate…

I kept my head down while in the police car. I couldn't look at Bella….what I did to her is unexplainable…..I shouldn't had taken her virginity…..she is a human girl, hormonal….of course she wasn't going to think logically and stop this madness…it was me who should have stopped it. I am the one who has been practicing self control for centuries. When we arrived at the police station, I let Charlie roughly pull me out of the car and as I go up the stairs, news crew was taking photos, filming, and asking a series question, "Is it true, Chief Swan that it was your daughter who was violated by this man?" "Dr. Cullen, did you actually do it?"

I kept my head down and said not a word.

Charlie roughly got me through the door and yell, "Someone please book this fucker in before I kill him…"

A scrawny policeman eagerly stands up and says, "I will Chief!" Apparently he doesn't get to do a lot of book ins and Charlie says, "He is all yours."

I couldn't help hearing the women…they were in a group and I heard one, "You are right this was worth not going home…." Another said, "Look at those pants fit his body perfectly and ooh they are unbutton…..oh and those abs." And another said, "I've always wonder what were under those perfect ironed clothes…." Another purrs, "He looks as if he just walk off a romance novel cover…"

I recognized most of them; small town and most have been patients of mine. I get a lot of female patients…or did get. Pretty sure, I am out of a job now.

Charlie looks over to the first woman and spoke, "Lisa, why are you still here?"

Lisa bites her lips, looking at her fellow ladies…."Just had to finish up some paper work, sir."

Charlie orders, "Well wrap it up and go home. This is not entertainment…"

She just responds, "Yes, sir."

When Charlie leaves another woman whispers, "He is right. We should be making a mockery out of this…..Dr. Cullen, screwed the Chief's 17 year old daughter….the father of her boyfriend….."

But Lisa shakes her head, "And I was going to watch Gossip Girl on Netflix, tonight….but this is way better."

One whispers, "You think we could watch the strip search?"

Lisa says, "Oh my gosh. Did you see the pictures….of his bare ass…the one his son sent to the chief?"

They gather around her computer and one purrs, "I don't think I have ever been jealous of a 16 year old, until now."

Oh sighs, "Look at that ass….and those back muscles…"

Lisa giggles, "Best day of my life."

I hear her making clicking noises, assuming clicking out of the picture. I groan internally.

By now I was done with all the procedures, of being "booked" or at least I assumed…apparently there is going to a strip search….now I am sitting in an empty room in a metal chair in front of a wooden table with another metal chair facing me. I just stared at the wall.

I could still hear their voices. A lot of times I believe this vampire hearing is more a curse if anything.

I could hear one say, "Did you see how fitted those pants were….no way he is wearing underwear"

I heard clicks on the computer and she said, "You see….look how low they are on his hips."

One giggles, "He just got caught in the act….he probably didn't have time to grab his underwear!"

One smirks, "Or, he wears a thong."

Everybody laughs.

I grimace at their conversation and hope it ends soon. Does anyone work around here?

An older man kind of heavyset with gray hair walks in, "Hello, Dr. Cullen. I am Detective Dan."

I say, "I would shake your hand but my hands seem to be all tied up."

He says humorlessly "Oh, what a shame."

The scrawny police officer walks in and says, "Sir, you want me to take it from here."

"No thank you, Sean. But you could take the cuffs off this man and get him a shirt."

Sean looked disappointed but grabs some keys out of his pocket and unlocked my cuffs; I bring my hands in front of me and rub my wrist as if they were sore. They weren't….but I had to keep up the human façade.

Sean leaves the room and detective Dan, leans back in his chair. "You know Dr. Cullen. While I am very sorry for this having to be Charlie's daughter in the middle of this scandal….it kind of makes my day to have you sitting in this chair. Never in a million years would I have thought, you the respectful doctor, perfect husband and father of this town….sitting in this chair with no shirt or shoes on….looking like a thug, we arrested from the Shop and Go burglary."

I shake my head annoyed. He continues and I think he is pleased he is getting a reaction out of me, "My wife constantly ragging, why I can't be like Dr. Cullen, take off for family trips, join her at couple nights at the book club…" He laughs humorlessly "and all along you were sleeping with 17 year old girls…..and like within seconds you went from the most respected man in Forks to the most disrespected man in Forks."

"Just ask the damn questions." I spat at him.

Sean had came back and handed me the tee-shirt, pull it on. It was just a plain white tee shirt. Sean replies, "It goes with the jail uniform you'll be wearing."

Detective Dan laughs and Sean seemed pleased that he enjoyed his little joked.

He says opening his note book and says, "Oh, yes we will start with interrogation. Anyway I only have a half hour till I'm off of work and boy do I have a lot to tell her."

I say not amused "Your wife must be a lucky woman."

He glance up and replies, "Luckier than your wife, obviously."

I had to use every bit of self control I had to not turn this table over and beat the living day lights out of this man. Rip his carotid artery out of his fucking neck. I've not lost my temper in very long time…but I'm due to losing it…soon.

He asked me a series of questions and I answered them all honesty.

"Have you had an affair with any other under age child?"

Bella was far from a child. It boggles my mind how a 17 year old these days are consider as children. Granted, these days the average 17 year old does act like children…..but biologically they are adults.

I reply, "No."

He raises an eyebrow, "So no affairs….just Bella."

I look away annoyed, "I never said I didn't have any other affairs just no other underage affairs."

He snickers as he writes in the note book, "This day just gets better…"

I take an exaggerated breath and he continues, "How many sexual relations have you had with Bella Swan?"

I simply reply, "1"

He looks up, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

I reply, "Why would I lie."

He replies, "To hope to not get the full punishment for this crime."

I sigh, "Well the blood on her thighs will indicate that we have only had one sexual encounter with each other."

He scrunches his eyebrows a little disgusted….a little confused and I guess I have to be more forward with this man "Well, let me say this in simple terms for you, sir… as…the kids say….I popped her cherry…"

Who am I? This wasn't the way I usually present myself to people. But, I have pretty much tarnished by image, so what's the point in trying?

He didn't respond and dialed, "Hi…yes I know Charlie."

I soon regretted my last comment. Bella was in enough trouble and lost probably all trust with her father…

"Look I know this will sound strange but if Bella hasn't changed yet….check to see if there is blood on the upper part of her legs…."

"_huh?!" _I could hear Charlie on the other end of the line.

Dan says, "I know that this is an odd question. I'm so sorry….but I need to proof that she was a virgin before…."

"Fucking Hell!" Then a screeching car.

"Charlie, are you still on the road? I thought you would be home by now."

I stop paying attention to the conversation and he finally put his phone down and wrote something down.

He says, "This information is going to hurt you worst than if you had sex with her multiple times… when it comes to the trial…..no jury wants to know a girl's virginity was taking by a middle age man…."

I shake my head, "I don't care. Lock me up. It'll be nice to see where my taxes have gone to…."

He ignored my comment says, "Now I need your side on what happened today"

I sigh and say in a rather condescending tone, "Well, Isabella and I had just got done with our passionate love making and I was straddling her, when my son walks in and soon after, my wife walks in"

He laughs and says, "I almost want to thank you for ending my wife's constant nagging on how perfect you are…..because I'm sure it'll stop now."

He sighs, "Anyway, as much as I rather not hear the details…I'll need them for this report….so start from the beginning."

I knew well enough, that I could have already asked for a lawyer and not having to legally give him the full details….but I wasn't in the mood for caring.

"Fine, Bella had tripped and fell into the table causing the glass candle holder to crash and somehow cut open her arm. It's crazy with me being a doctor, but my family gets nauseous at the sight of blood. So I suggest them to go the nearest store and get some cleaning supplies, because I now have blood to scrub out of my white carpet. I carry Bella to my desk and get out my medical supplies so I can start doctoring up her wound, to get her mind off of it….we made conversation, before I knew it her lips were on mine. I should have pulled back…. told her this was inappropriate but I let my desire get the best of me….."

I ask, "Do I really have to give you the details of what we did while having sex?"

He says, "No that will be enough."

He yells, "Sean!"

Sean practically slides into the room, "Yes, Detective Dan?"

"Please take him into custody."

He then grins at me, "But don't forget, Dr. Cullen needs his strip search before he is put in his cell."

Sean nods and I follow him to a room. I see there is a one way window. I can hear the girls snickering. Seriously, I could sue this town and own it. You would think us immortals would not worry about modesty….but I do…or did.

Sean says, "You need to remove your clothes, sir." I'm sure this wasn't constitutional but what did I care…every piece of dignity I had has been ripped away….

I remove the shirt he gave me and then my pants and I hear the women gasp. "Oh my gosh he is huge!"

Sean's eyes were big as golf balls. He continued the process; I had to bend over so he could look up crevices of my body.

Finally he says, okay you can get dress.

I sigh and cloth myself. I then follow him to a door and we go downstairs. Oh, the jail cells are in the basement…how appropriate. Great place for a vampire.

He opens a jail cell and slams the door behind me. Luckily I didn't have a cell mate. I look and see a toilet and sink…then a metal bed with a thin mattress.

I sigh and sit on the bed and lean back on the wall. I belong here and the fact it's Friday….I won't get a hearing not until at least Tuesday. I have never gone, longer than two days without feeding. I'll make it.

BPOV

We made it back to the house and Charlie says as he gets out of the car and slams the door. "I am calling your mother, now. You are going to be on a plane tomorrow….."

I hadn't even thought about my mother throughout all this….she'll be disappointed. But hey, like mother like daughter. I reply, "She's not going to take me. She is too busy with Phil….and I doubt they want a whore of a daughter touring around with them…..bad reputation for Phil and his team…."

He growls, "Well, Phil can deal with it because you are going back to them….because obviously I can't handle raising you!" 

I turn and say, "So passing me back to my mom because I look bad for your image?"

Charlie takes deep breaths…trying to control his anger, "Don't even go there Bella. Don't even…..just go to your room. I can't even look at you….especially with that on…" he said referring to Carlisle's shirt that I still wore.

I sigh and head upstairs. I needed a shower.

I go in my room to grab some clean clothes and noticed what looked to be the box that my present was in…I walk to my bed…half expecting Edward to pop up and seek his revenge on me.

By the box were the gifts from the rest and a letter. My heartbeat started raising….I start to read it,

_Dear Bella,_

_I want you to know that my love for you is endless. I believe though if I love you then I can't be selfish, I need to do what is best for you. What happened with Jasper was a reminder of how we are a constant danger to you. You may now, not feel this is best, but I believe you will with time. You'll eventually fall in love with a respectful human, get marry, have a family and live the life you deserve. Selfishly, I want you for myself, but then it will prevent you from ever having a human life. Alice, has seen bits of visions of you with a child, happy….in love….I can't quite make out the man….but I do know it's not me because I can't give you those things._

_I know you deserve me to tell you this face to face but I know if I did you would change my mind. So, after I drop you off tonight, this will be the last time you see me, Bella. It is better for your safety and the safety of my family. I'll miss you with all my heart and know that you will move on as the years go by. Hopefully one day, I'll move on too._

_Edward._

I sit on my bed and realized that he must have brought this stuff, before he caught Carlisle and I. He was planning already to leave me. Alice saw me with a baby and in love, but never saw what was going to happen between Carlisle and I?

I felt incredibly guilty to keep any of these things. I am sure he doesn't believe I deserve happiness, now. I put the letter in my desk drawer and then sat the gifts by my window. I say…in case someone was lurking out, "I understand if you want to take the gifts back…"

I grab some underwear and PJs and head to the shower.

I scrub my body….everything and everything hits me like brick. I slide down on the floor of the shower, sobbing. I ruined everything, I should have stopped it….but the sick thing is I didn't want to….I lost my virtue….something I was suppose to give to Edward….but it turns out, Edward never felt that we meant for each other…..he probably was going to eventually even if what happened with Jasper…never happened.

I finally pull myself together…finish showering and went to my room. The presents were still there and I realized, everyone was gone…they had no desire to even come by….I was just some stupid human that messed up their family.

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

We all sat in the living room at the Denali's, in shock with the events that happen today or rather yesterday since it is 2 in the morning. Well all of us, minus Esme and Edward. Carmen was comforting Esme, on the porch and Edward was probably taking his anger out on some wildlife.

Jasper was self loathing after he almost killed Bella and then his action started everything else spinning out of control. I try to convince him, that none of it was his fault.

Rosalie was angry and kept saying, "I told everyone that we should have left Forks, the day we met that human. She has already put our family in danger and now she is tearing us apart…"

Emmett was just in shock as well as I.

Eleazar says to me, "You saw none of this coming?"

I shake my head, "None. I did have a vision of Bella getting intimate….which is why I bought that dress and fancy underwear for her. I just assumed it was Edward, because I never saw a face…..I had no idea it was Carlisle. Not until it happen."

Rosalie says standing by the window, "How could he do this? To his mate….They have been together almost a century."

I shake my head, "I have no idea. I figured he would flee after the cops came, go after Esme….but he stayed…."

Eleazar sighs, "He has never been the one to give up…."

Emmett replies, "Or lose control. I just can't understand…why Bella? He could have cheated with any human he wanted….but Edward's mate….Bella?'

Jasper says, "They have always had a strange aura about them, when together. I never could quite understand it but, I just always thought that Bella felt nervous around him because he was the leader or Edward's father figure and Carlisle just felt that vibe from her…."

I say holding his hand, "Are you saying that you think there were already feelings between the two…."

Jasper shrugs, "I'm not sure. I just know that her vibes were different with him, than the rest of us…"

Emmett shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. Even if he had feelings for her, I still don't understand why he went through with it, knowing the consequences. He knew Alice would see, Edward would likely find out…he knew the pain that it would cause for this family….but still went through with it."

Rosalie grabs his hand and nods.

Eleazar says, "Maybe, Esme wasn't his mate all along….maybe it's Bella….it would explain why he couldn't stop himself and why he refused to leave her."

I shake my head, "No, I've seen visions of Bella with a child….I told Edward a couple of weeks ago and we knew Bella wasn't his mate…..but he decided it didn't matter, because he loved her regardless….until what happen today…"

Eleazar open his mouth to say something but just shakes his head and sighs, "Well do you have any idea where Carlisle is now?"

I nod, "Yes in a holding cell in Forks, Washington."

Emmett says, "His face is all over the news….even the national news. If any of this gets to Volturi, it'll give them reasons to rip his head off. And humans will for sure be alert if he is convicted and sent to prison…and tries to escape because there are cameras everywhere….they'll catch him doing something abnormal….which will bring light to our existence.."

Eleazar says, "Well good thing, the Volturi doesn't own a television. They aren't fond of modern technology."

Rosalie shakes her head, "One little plain human girl has caused all of this…."

Jasper shakes his head, "If I had not lost control and…"

I squeeze his hand, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I shouldn't have convinced us to stay. Bella wasn't completely aware of what we were after the van incident…."

Rosalie snarls, "None of our faults, except Carlisle and that stupid human."

Emmett says, "We can't completely throw Bella under the bus…..or van. Carlisle could have used his hypnotizing powers on her for all we know. I became quite attach to the little human; I'll be lying if I didn't say I will miss her."

Rosalie gives him a snide look and says, "Why was she fucking, you too?"

Emmett gives her a disgusted look, "No. I thought of her as a sister. Rose, get your mind out of the gutter."

Rosalie rolls her eyes.

Eleazar says, "Well, I guess since he's not going to use his one phone call to call me to bail him out. I'll have to go on my own. Maybe I can convince him to flee and with time, you'll forgive him."

Emmett replies, "One of us can go bail him out. He is our family rather or not how much we may despise him right now…"

Eleazar says, "I understand but I think right now he needs a lawyer and since I have a law degree in almost every country….and just renewed mine in the States….it may be best if I go."

"So, we just going to let him back in the family, after all that he has done" Edward said behind us. I wasn't sure how much of our conversation he has heard.

I sigh, "Edward, you had planned to leave Bella, before you knew of the affair…."

Edward's voice was strained, "To protect her. To let her have a human life that everyone deserves to have…not so Carlisle could take away her innocence."

Rosalie says, "I don't want him back. Not after everything he has put them through…..I've never in my life seen Esme, so devastated."

Emmett wraps his arm around her and says, "I know what he has done seems unforgivable, but with time…..I believe we can forgive him….maybe even Esme…..he slipped once in his life and made a huge mistake…..we have all done things we regretted….Carlisle slept with a human girl….he didn't kill anybody…"

Looking at Edward, under his eyes was dark, his hair was a mess, and his clothes were dirty and ripped….I was pretty sure he didn't hunt…..he was coping some way….

Edward said in a low tone, I believe holding in his rage, "He's been cheating on Esme for almost a quarter of a century….with nurses. He uses his powers to make them forget."

I of course wasn't surprise. I knew.

Rosalie glares at me seeing I had no reaction and then back at Edward, "You knew this too, Alice?"

I sigh as I fiddle with the material of my skirt, "Yes. I knew it would tear the family apart if people found out and as hard as it is to believe, he did…does still does love Esme…he just had a problem with monogamous relationships."

Rosalie asks, "Does Esme know, now?"

Edward replies, "I just had a talk with her on the porch. She knows."

Emmett says, "So, what if he used his powers on Bella?"

Edward simply replies, "His powers don't work on Bella. The day he met her in the hospital after the van incident, he tried to erase her memory and it didn't work."

Emmett says, "Oh. Well Bella being a hormonal 17 year old teenage, who was sex deprived…..you can't completely blame her…rather than her hormones."

Edward gave Emmett a glare and says, "Why the hell are you defending her? She knew the fuck what she was doing…"

Rosalie looks up at me with her arms cross, "Yes, Emmett why are you trying to defend her."

He throws his hands up defensively, "Look, I am innocent here, I'm like you are just trying to process all of this. It's hard to think Bella to become this homewrecker…"

Edward snarls, "Or our father to be uncompassionate immoral scumbag"

I look at him helplessly, "He is the only father I've ever known…..I'm not giving up on him."

Edward growled pulling his fingers roughly through his hair and throwing a lamp at the wall, "You know I thought he was a father, too! But what father betrays his family like this….does the one thing that could break it a part?"

If I could form tears, they would be pouring down and I shrug, "I don't know."

Jasper comforts me and I lay head in his chest, sobbing tearlessly

Emmett says, "Come on you guys. He didn't murder anyone, he slept with one human girl who you were leaving anyway, then apparently several others and yes it's horrible ad Esme didn't deserve this but she's strong. As long as we can get him back here and figure out what caused his breakdown or whatever you want to call it….we could maybe fix this."

Jasper nods, "Emmett is right. We need to at least talk to him and let him give us an explanation."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "But it'll be hard to talk to him about vampire things while he is in a jail cell….everything is bugged and recorded in those places."

Emmett smirks, "Yes it is."

Jasper raises his eyebrow, "How do y'all know so much about prisons?"

Emmett says, "Shit, dude…you never heard of the story? About that time Rosalie and I thought it would be awesome to screw in a jail cell….but apparently there were cameras. Carlisle had to rescue us and erase the guards' memories and the camera footage….he was not happy…"

I was the poor sole who got the vision to warn Carlisle about the escapades.

Jasper scrunches up his nose and says, "Sorry I asked…"

Rosalie and Emmett laugh for a second before the stopped and frowned, Rosalie says, "I want old Carlisle back…"

Eleazar, "Well you are lucky that I am quite a good lawyer."

BPOV

I lay curled in my bed; it was Saturday….sometime in the afternoon. I haven't crawled out of it since last night. I needed to….my bladder was starting to hurt, from holding it in and my stomach felt like it was going to eat itself. I slide out of the bed and the soreness in a certain spot of my body, brought back memories of what happen last night….the events before we got caught brought butterflies but then the realization of what happen, brought self hatred.

I longed for Edward. I missed being in his embrace, his laugh, his voice….and I ruined it…..

But when I was in the moment with Carlisle, everything seemed right and perfect….but once reality hit…I realized how wrong it was….he had a wonderful loving wife….a family….he wasn't mine to be with…..even if I had dreams of that moment that happened in his office, in the past.

I go to the bathroom and empty my bladder then I tipped toe to the living room and thankfully Dad was snoring in his chair, I look at the TV and noticed it was CNN.

I was shocked to see myself on TV. "She was a patient of his, his daughters best friend, his son's girlfriend…..her father trusted him and God only knows what he was doing with her, during one of the many sleepovers she had at her house. And David, do you know if there were nurses accompany him with one of her many doctor's visits with him? It says she has been to him for medical reasons, 20 times in the last year….that is almost two times a month, who injures themselves that much? David, something fishy is going on here…" I heard a woman with a loud southern voice say on the television. _If she only knew me then she would believe that I visited him for actual medical reasons. _

My stomach tighten, _But why is this on national news and how do they know so much…..it only happen yesterday._

I guess internet is to blame. As the lady spoke, the tv kept flashing family photos of the Cullen family and then photos of me with Edward…I grab the remote off dad's chair and click it off.

I go to the kitchen and grab a pizza pocket and heat it up. I hear a knock on the door. It was Jacob, I open the door and he walks in quickly looking me over. I was in PJ pants a teeshirt and my messy bed hair was pulled in to a messy bun…..Jacob says, "Did he force you to…"

I sigh, "Please Jacob I don't want to talk about it."

I watch the microwave as it counted down and twirl my pizza pocket around.

He hisses, "What is with you and these bloodsuckers? And now you just screwed the leader? Why, do you want to piss off the one thing that you are the main food source of…might as well went on and pissed off some bears...

Ding! I heard the microwave and open it up grabbing my lunch or maybe it was dinner. I wasn't quite sure what time it was and we never sat the clock back after the last time the electricity went out.

"They aren't going to kill me. If they wanted to…they would have done it that night."

Jacob says, "No, they knew we were near. If they landed a hand on you, we would have killed them….." He then grumbles, "We should have killed the blonde doctor….but he technically didn't break the treaty, so Sam wouldn't let me and the cops were too near…"

I turn, "So all of you were there the whole time, lurking in the woods."

Jacob shrugs, "Yeah. We had to make sure they didn't break the treaty and kill you."

I ask, "How did you even know?"

Jacob replies, "A member of the tribe works at the police department, he let us know."

"Oh…" I scrunch my nose at the pizza pocket, it wasn't what I wanted, I hand it to Jacob and he says, "Thanks"

As he takes a bite out of my half eating pizza pocket, dad walks in and glares over at Jacob, "Bella, isn't allowed to have any visitors, Jacob."

Jacob swallows his food nervously as he looks at Charlie, who clearly wasn't happy, "Oh…okay sorry sir. I'm leaving."

Jacob says, "Bye Bella" as he leaves out the door.

I am having a hard time making contact with Dad and say, looking everywhere but him and fiddling with things on the counter, "You want me to fix you dinner?"

Charlie says, "No. Bella. I want to know how long you have had a relationship with that man."

I say, "I hadn't had any relationship other than a platonic one….until yesterday. Please dad, I just want to stop talking about it. I'm a shame and embarrass…it's all over the freaking news even the national news….I've been punished, might as well sew a red A to all my clothes"

Not sure if Dad would get the "Red A" part….

He stares me down but says, "He's not going to jail. 17 is the consent age in America…..I'm going to drop the charges, to have all this news media to stop. I've talked with the hospital and they agreed to let him go…and hopefully that will mean he will go…"

I was relieved.

Charlie says with a stern look on his face, "You have to promise me that you won't talk to that man, contact him in any way….ever. No man should be sleeping with teenage girls, it's wrong and he's a sick man. But the law is the law and I can't do anything about it."

I nod, "I promise."

He demands, "Go upstairs and get your laptop and cell phone."

I do as I was told and come back downstairs with my stuff. I hand it to him and he says, "I'll give them back to you when I feel that I can trust you again."

I hesitated and asked, "When did you find out about the consent age and stuff…"

He says, "I had to take another shift this morning because Jack needed off for some family stuff and Carlisle's lawyer stopped by."

I nod, "oh."

I then head upstairs and couldn't help but wonder if I would ever be able to talk to Carlisle again…..I needed closure….I needed to apologize….and maybe deep down…I just needed him.

Charlie says, "Have you heard from your mom?"

I say, "She called earlier. She doesn't have to time to come up here. Phil has a big game in Texas."

"Hm." He said but seem to decide not to respond.

She pretty much had told me on the phone that she is going to have to wait a few weeks before seeing me. Phil was in major leads and had playoffs or whatever the baseball term was….and I would be bad for his image. Mom, tries to be a mother….but instincts lack in a lot of ways.

Charlie POV 3 hours earlier

I was not in a good mood and people in the station were avoiding me as much as possible. When I left for work this morning, I couldn't even bare, peeking my head in the door to tell her bye. She's not my little girl anymore….not sure who she is….it's not like Bella to do something like this….or at least I thought...

I was doing paper work; I didn't think I was in the right mood to do rounds today. I let Sean do it today and I did the paper work, he usually does. Lisa puts her head in my door, "Chief, someone is here to talk to you."

I look up and say, "Who is he?"

Lisa hesitated like she didn't want to say, but sighs, "He says he is Dr. Cullen's lawyer."

I throw my pen down and say few cuss words and I roughly pull my fingers through my hair, I say "Let him in."

This tall man, who looked like he walked off a Soprano episode, had a suit and tie on, as he got closer I saw he had the same gold like eyes at The Cullens….where do they find each other at, the weird eye convention?

I stand up and shake his hand, he says, "Hi, Charlie. I'm Eleazar, Dr. Cullen's lawyer."

I say, "Should I get my lawyer?"

He shakes his head, "No. I just wanted to see if we can settle this out of court."

I growl, "Out of court? So I can let that fucking bastard go free…"

Eleazar says calmly, "I understand sir, but your side won't win with this case. In the state of Washington, 17 is the legal age for consent and by that photo's, that Dr. Cullen's adopted son sent to you…you can clearly tell that she was most likely not forced. She was smiling in one of the photo"

I just glare at him. How fucking much was he inspecting those pictures.

Eleazar sighs, "I understand, Chief Swan. You want revenge but in the end, with all the media coverage, it's just going to hurt Bella. She's going to be the villain….stories are going to be made up and rumors are going to spread. We can avoid this mess and I am sure I can work a deal with Carlisle to give you a good amount of money to cover the damage he has caused to your daughter."

I spat, "I don't want his damn money. I want him to suffer."

Eleazar says, "Saying this as a father, myself and not a lawyer, I agree and he's has paid the price. Esme has left him and the children went with her. She is also filing for divorce. The children are not even speaking to him, he used his one phone call to one of his daughters and she refuse to answer. His doctor's licenses is most likely going to be revoke because Bella was a patient of his and the fact that this whole incident went national….nobody is going to want him for a doctor. I came here to work on his case because we are close friends and I owe him a few favors."

I couldn't help but smile a little. First time I've smiled in the last 12 hours or so.

I knew there was nothing I could do, to get his sorry ass into jail, but maybe his prison will be out with the civilians, as the prosecute and judge him.

I sigh, "Fine, I'll take a settlement."

Eleazar says, "Deal. Now for that settlement." He wrote a number on a piece of paper and slid it over to me, it was a huge number and that would pay for Bella's college tuition and still plenty left over. I nod, "Sounds good."

Alice's POV,

Rosalie and Carmen were out hunting with Esme. Edward has been playing the piano in the den, nonstop. Emmett was helping Jasper with his self control…..Carlisle use to be the one who did that….

I was impatiently waiting for Eleazar to call.

I know I should hate Carlisle for what he did to Esme and Edward, but he is the only father I knew.

He has always been gentle, kind, and loyal. He was the patriarch of the family and I respected him with all my might. I am lost for words, with the events that happen today, but I know we can all get past this and be a family again. It'll take time for Edward and Esme to come to terms with this….but they will…eventually, I hope.

My phone vibrated and it was Eleazar, I quickly answer, "Hello?"

Eleazar says, "I'm waiting for him to be released and the charges are dropped "

I say as my voice chirped up, "How did you convince them."

He says, "It was quite easy, once I figured out that the consent age for Washington was 17 and then I made up a story about how his family abandon him and he was losing his medical license. The story was just to give Mr. Swan, some hope that Carlisle will suffer through the whole ordeal. I am sure that makes the father feel all warm inside when the man that took his daughter's virtue is suffering with the consequences."

I sigh, "I just hope that in reality, your story won't come true."

He replies, "You have a strong family and eventually they'll forgive him. One day things will go back to normal."

I say sadly, "I wish I knew if that was true or not. I can't even see the outcome."

CPOV

I follow the guard out of the prison. I was told that the charges were drop and I was free. Only one Lawyer I knew, who could get someone out of being charged for sleeping with the Police chief's underage daughter and when I walk back up to the police station, I saw him waiting….Eleazar.

I was handed my stuff and walk out, ignoring the whispers and the giggling ladies.

I say as I follow Eleazar out, "How in the world did you get the charges drop."

He replies, "Simple, 17 is the legal age of consent and you owe Chief Swan, 500 grand."

I say, "That's all? Should I add a couple of zeros?"

Eleazar says, "No, don't overdo it. He doesn't seem like a man who cares about money, but he knows it'll help his daughter with college….or an all girl boarding school."

I sigh, "I should go see her…"

Eleazar stops in his tracks and races in an eyebrow, "I am hoping you mean, Esme."

He very well knew who I meant, "I say, I need to go see Bella and apologize…."

Eleazar shakes his head, "No, Carlisle. Where you need to be is with your family. They are devastated and Alice looks like a lost orphan right now….you had always been the glue that kept the family together and right now it's falling apart."

I sigh and knew he was right. It may be best if I gave Bella some space. She may need to move on and according to Alice…her happiness belongs to a human. It's just there is part of me that longs for her…

I reply, "Well, at least. Let me go to my house here and take shower and put on some sensible clothes"

He looks at me up and down and scrunches his nose, "That may be for the best."

We make it to my house and when I walk in, the house was torn apart…I didn't know if it was from police or my family. Maybe both….I walk to my office and everything was turned over and the couch was ripped apart.

All I could say, "Those book shelves were antiques. I bought them because they look exactly like the ones in my family's house when I was a human."

Eleazar looks at the crumble book shelves and says, "I'm sure they can be fixed…."

No they were beyond repair which is probably what I deserved.

I go upstairs, so I can take my shower and put on some fresh clothes.

Finally we both head to Alaska and I would be lying if I said, I wasn't nervous. We make it to the Denali's and my family was waiting on the porch. Rosalie was arm in arm with Esme, being her comfort. Edward was on the other side of Esme, with his arms cross, not even able to make eye contact. Alice looked like a lost girl, looking at me with sad eyes, wanting answers. Jasper had his arm around her and Emmett, seemed indifferent, standing on the other side of Rosalie.

Eleazar pats me on the back and says, "I'll leave you alone with your family." And then disappears into the house.

I sigh looking up at my family, "I know you have questions and deserve honest answers. I just want to say that I am sorry, if what I did caused any heartache and especially to Esme and Edward. What I did is unforgivable."

Rosalie sneers, "But why, Carlisle? You are a 300 year old vampire….I just don't understand how you could lose all those centuries of self control on a 17 year old human girl."

I shrug defeated, "I wish I could explain, but I just don't know…what possessed me to…"

Edward interrupts, "Possessed? Cut, the bull shit Carlisle. Nothing possessed you….the excitement of fucking nurses at the hospital was getting boring….so you needed something more exciting…what would be more exciting than my girlfriend..."

He then looks over at Esme and say, "Sorry, Esme. That was a bit vulgar." She just looks away.

I say, "It wasn't for the thrill, I promise you."

Alice says, "Then why?"

I decide to be honest, "I may have had feelings for Bella, that I never let myself admit until last night. I had no idea, how strong those feeling were…."

Edward pulls his fingers in his hair frustrated, "She was the first girl I have ever fell in love with and you develop feelings for her and rip her away from me? Why? You knew she is meant for a human…."

I say, "I can't explain it, Edward. I've never had a situation like this that I wasn't able to rationally take control. Physically I had control but mentally, I didn't…."

Emmett says, "But you got her out of your system now? Right? She was never meant for Edward, anyway….we can get past this…"

Edward shakes his head angrily, "I highly doubt it..." He steps off the porch glaring at me and then flees off to the woods.

Alice says, "I'm sure after a while he'll cool down….."

Rosalie says, "Well, I refuse to be part of this family until Edward and Esme are ready to forgive, I'll forgive…but until then…I will not be part of a family that you are the leader of, Carlisle."

Emmett says, "Rose…I just don't…"

Rosalie says, "Emmett let's go talk about this in private."

They then disappear into the house.

Alice, Jasper, and Esme were the only ones that remain, Alice says, "I refuse to give up on this family and I can't see the outcome….but we are stronger than this and will get over this little bump…"

Jasper nods and says, "We'll leave you two alone to talk…"

They then disappear leaving just Esme and I.

Esme speaks up for the first time and says, "I'm not your mate, am I?"

I shake my head, "No. I'm sorry Esme, I should have told you when I figured it out….but I couldn't bear hurt you. I do love you."

Esme sobs, "If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have slept with Bella nor would have slept with all those nurses, behind my back."

I say, "I never meant for you to find out. I loved your company. Believe or not, I love you and was in love with you….but things started to change, which weren't under my control…"

Esme looked hurt and in pain, "So past tense, 'was in love'…I wish I could make it past tense and not be in love with you… "

I sigh, "Then let's try to rebuild our relationship. I am going to step away from my job….We'll live here, away from humans and let it just be us. Rebuild our relationship and try to put this family back together."

She sighs and says, "I really don't have a lot of choices, so we can try. I…I don't even know what I would do if we decide to split…I've never lived as a vampire, without you."

I take her hand and say, "I don't ever want a life without you, no matter what the circumstances end up being..,"

Esme pulls her hand out of my grip and say, "I am not sure if I can completely believe you. Our intimate life has been bland and less passionate lately and now I see. You are bored with me…."

I plead, "No, Esme…that's not…"

Esme replies, "If you weren't bored with me you would have not had all those affairs, especially with Bella."

I say, "I'm done with the affairs. What I want now is my family back….that is what's important to me."

Esme sighs, "I'll try to work things out for the family…"

I smile and lean to give her a kiss but she frees herself from my grasp and says, "But, I'm not ready to make up just yet." She then passes by me and walks back inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_CPOV_

It has been 7 weeks, since the "incident", as my family has referred to it, but they mostly tried to avoid the subject.

Esme and I were getting along, but our spark hasn't seemed to come back. We still seem like we are in the talking it out stage. I suppose it will take her time to trust me again.

Edward tolerates me but barely speaks to me; it'll probably take him more time before he'll ever trust me again. Rosalie talks to me but most of it is snide remarks, I think overtime she'll forgive. Alice and Emmett are trying so hard for things to go back to normal but they are still having a hard time getting over the fact that I hurt Esme. Jasper on the other hand, never had hard feelings, he says he has done worst in his past; he had no room to judge.

We were building a house on Denali's land, Alice thought it would be good family quality time and it'll help us work through our problems.

Our house was almost done. For vampires, building a house didn't take as long as it did with humans. We can do it all without machines.

I was painting the living room walls, when my phone rang. I wipe my hands on my jeans and grab my phone out of my pocket and see it's Forks Hospital.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking."

"Dr. Cullen, this is Dr. Shaw. I know this hospital is probably the last place you would want to be, but we really need you to come back for at least a week, to treat your patients, so we can transfer them to hospitals that are able to treat them, there are about 9 patients that you were the only doctor here, specialized to treat them."

I reply, "I doubt Chief Swan will allow me back in that town and I'm sure those patients are not going to want me to treat them."

He replies, "I have talked to Chief Swan and he agreed as long as it is for a short time We just need for you to give them one last look over and do some paper work."

I sigh, "Alright. I'll come in Monday morning."

BPov

It had been 7 weeks since everything happen, even though the news outlets had moved on after my dad dropped the charges, Forks High hadn't. People whispering and laughing, when I walk by and their comments towards me, "Whore" "Slut"….I usually walked around with my head down.

It was Thursday afternoon and I was sitting in the guidance councilor office, Ms. Pines says, "Bella, you can graduate this semester but that would mean, you won't be able to take a couple classes next semester that you'll need for scholarships."

I say playing with the end of my coat, "I don't need any scholarships." Which I didn't, the settlement that Carlisle paid to Charlie, so he would drop the charges was more than enough for college tuition.

Ms. Pine says, "I know school is tough for you right now, Bella but you shouldn't just give up on your education. How about if I see if I can pull some strings and have you transfer to a different school?"

I sigh, "Really it's not a big deal. I have money for college and if the classes that I miss by graduating early are required, I'll take the remedial classes."

She sighs, "Fine. I'll see what I can do and get the paper work, done. I just wish I could talk you out of it."

I sigh, "Thank you, Ms. Pine."

Ms. Pine says, "You're welcome" and hands me my permission slip to get back in class.

It was PE and the coach's rules that if you come in late for any reason, you have to run as many laps as the minutes you missed.

I've missed 45 and it's an hour class.

I walk in and hand her the permission slip, she gives me a stern look, "You know the rules. I am tired of people using my class to miss for other classes"

I nod, "I understand. I'll get dress and run 45 laps."

She says, "Well it's almost the end of class. So I'll bring it down to 20."

I nod and go to the dressing room grabbing my gym clothes out my locker and change into them.

I do my 20 laps and by then the rest of the class had gone to shower. It was luckily the last class. I go inside the dressing room, avoiding stares and whispers by the other girls who were already done with the showers, I grab my bath stuff out my locker and then get a clean towel.

I head to the showers and strip my clothes, I was pleasantly surprise there was still warm water. While I was leathering my hair up with shampoo, I could of sworn I heard giggle but didn't pay much attention to it. I took my time. Finally, I turn the water off grab my toiletries and peak out the locker to get my towel, I noticed my stuff was gone…..I huff. It had to be Jessica and Lauren….I noticed them whispering to one another and looking at me, when I walked into the locker room.

Luckily there was probably nobody left in the room. So I grab my stuff and tip toe out of the shower room and grab another towel to dry off before wrapping it around me on the way out.

I then felt someone grab me from behind and throw me on one of the benches that were in front of the lockers. I was stunned and look up, to see Mike with Tyler who had a camera.

Mike had just an evil grin on his face, I almost didn't recognize him, "Why you look so scare Bella…everyone knows, that you like this kind of stuff."

I try to hold tightly to my towel as Mike tries to pull it off and I wiggle holding tightly saying, "Stop!" His hands were trying to go up the bottom of my towel and I squeeze my legs together tightly. My heart was racing and I was scare. I never knew these two were capable of doing something like this…

Tyler says holding the camera in one hand "You hold her arms down I'll try to get her towel off …."

Tyler tries to grab the towel but something came over and I grab his shirt throwing him about 20 ft, colliding into the dirty clothes bin and Mike ended up getting the towel loose but I grab him throwing him to Tyler….they both groan on the floor. I look at them stunned…how in the world did I just used that much force…..I just threw them like they were nothing….

I then run to my locker and throw my clothes on and then race out of the dressing room, out the school, and into the woods….and run until I found myself in the meadow..

I look around it seemed I got here more quickly than normal….it was usually at least a 15 minute walk and maybe cut that to 10 minutes with running, but as I look at my watch that couldn't been no more than 3 minutes….what is happening to me? And why did they attack me? I don't deserve this…nothing that I did concerns anyone at that school…..and then I just threw two guys who weighed at least 30 pounds more than me clear across the room like it's nothing….

"Bella, Bella….nice to see you again." I heard this voice with a French accent say and I slowly turn around.

"Laurent. What brings you here? I thought you were in Alaska with the Denali's." I say . Damn this not my day

He smiles but it was an unnerving smile revealing his sharp dangerous teeth, "Yes, yes I was but that vegetarian diet is hard to abide by and then Victoria….you have met her right?"

I nod. Yes the red head vampire that wants revenge after I had got James killed after he tried to attack me, but the Cullens killed him before he could kill me.

He says circling around me, "Oh, yes. She was with me and James when we first met you and then James tried to hunt you down and have you for a snack but your dear Cullen friends killed him for you. Well, I had kind of helped your beloved Cullens track him down, so Victoria put the blame on me a bit but promise to forgive me if I got rid of you, so your loving vampire boyfriend would know how it feels to lose their mate". I felt tears coming out of my eyes and say, "But, we aren't together anymore…."

He laughs, "Yes, yes. I have heard how you decided to do the naughty with the leader of the Cullen clan… that tore him apart…but, I believe if anybody the leader would feel bad if you died…and really does Victoria really need to know all the little details. I get forgiving by the crazy bitch and a yummy meal. Sounds like a great deal to me."

He was then right next to me and his finger grazes my neck and he whispers in my ear and says, "Now, now…Bella. I will do you a favor and make it quick, rather then make you suffer like Victoria had order me to do.."

I shove him and was surprise it made him stumble back a few feet, he looked at me stunned and he bared his teeth ready to attack me, but he then looks up at the woods and before I knew it a wolf attacked him. I look to see it was Jacob, he had Laurent's head in his mouth, another wolf who I believed was Seth came and dragged his body away.

Jacob explained to me about the wolves after he realized I was involved with vampires, during my 1st year in Forks.

I was shaking and I could see even through the Jacob's wolf eyes that he was concern but I just say, "Thank you."

Dad had grounded me from my phone, internet, and my truck. I make it back to the school in record time and go to my locker….I could feel that my hair was a mess and pull it back into a bun and the open my locker to grab my books.

"Bella?" I hear Ms. Pines say…

I look up and see the Coach and Ms Pines standing in front of me.

"yes?"

The Coach says, "We found Tyler and Mike in the girl's locker room with a camera that was broken. I know you were the last person in there…."

I shake my head and I didn't even realize I was shaking until I grab my books.

Ms Pines puts her hands on my shoulder and say, "Bella, you made a mistake that became very public but you don't deserve this backlash….tell us if anything happened with Tyler and Mike…and we will take care of it…"

I say, "I..I am fine."

Coach says, "Well, I am going to suspend them for being in the girls locker room with a camera. But if they tried to hurt you, then tell me and I can get them exspelled."

I just shake my head and the Coach sighs, knowing that there was more to the story.

Ms. Pines hands me some papers and say, "This is the info you need about early graduation. Read over it and sign. A few exams you'll need to take in order to be able to graduate but you're smart and it'll be no problem for you….."

I nod and grab the papers and she says, "I was at first against this but now I agree maybe early graduation is the best for you to be able to move forward."

I say, "Thank you."

She smiles, "If you need to talk, my office is always open."

I throw my book bag on my shoulder and head outside where my dad is waiting, I slide into his car and he was on the phone, "Bella, finally made it out, Sue. I will talk to you later."

He says, "What took so long" as he puts his phone in his jacket pocket and the puts the car in reverse.

I reply, "I was talking to Ms. Pines about graduating early."

He says, "Why?"

I reply, "Because I am tired of being treated like harlot at school. What I did, didn't concern any of them. I can graduate in December and then take some community college classes for the spring semester."

He replies, "Well, just because you graduate from highschool doesn't mean you aren't still in my care. You are still legally my responsibility till you are 18."

I nod, "I know."

He sighs. He looked so stressed lately and can barely look at me in my eye. He puts his car in drive, "Well, we are having a gathering thing at the rez, tonight. It kind of a last minute thing."

I say, "Okay." Not like I had a choice whether or not I wanted to go. He didn't even trust leaving me alone and we had to for work, he would make sure to pass the house several times to make sure my car was there. 

CPOV

I was finishing up a patient at Forks Hospital. I am trying my hardest to focus solely on work and trying to not think of Bella.

Mr. Jackson kept mentioning that he was good friends with Chief Swan and letting me know how much he despise me. I give him polite smile and say, "Well, Mr. Jackson….your heart seems to be healthy and I'll send the paperwork to Dr. Harley in Port Angeles."

He grumbles, "Good." And walks out.

Natalie, the nurse who had to be in the room with me while I am with patients at all times and was my regular nurse that I had affairs in the closet. I didn't bother to erase her mind because she was married and was for sure not going to say anything.

She was pretty. She was a typical American modern female, sprayed tan with highlights in her long natural brown hair, and blue eyes.

Natalie gives me a playful look, twirling her pony tail , "You are the talked of the town, Dr. Cullen."

I just sigh and shake my head as I finish the paper work on Mr. Jackson.

She says, "I'm not sure why you sought out that girl. You knew I was here…."

I raise an eyebrow, "You just had a baby and I thought you were through with the affair, you wanted to focus more on your husband…."

She rolls her eyes and walks up to me and she starts playing with the buttons on my shirt "He is great and I am so happy our son looks just like him, I was kind of nervous he was going to come out blonde…"

Her husband was African American, he look basically the opposite of me. He is the Vice President of the main bank here. I had to say I felt guilty about my and Natalie's affair when I met him, he was loyal, nice man, who adored Natalie.

I look at her curiously as her hands start trail down my chest, "But, he doesn't fulfill me sexually…"

Her hands make it to my belt loops and she bites her lip looking at me playfully, "Your next patient isn't for another 30 minutes. How about let's find a vacant room…like old times…"

I remove her hands from me, gently and shake my head as I back away, "No. I am done with affairs. I'm trying to work on my marriage."

She huffs, "No one has to know, Dr. Cullen….or maybe they do….I could just make a story up how you blackmailed me into having sex with you…"

I laugh humorlessly, "Looks as if you are blackmailing me…"

She says, "But they are more likely to believe my story…"

I wiggle my finger for her to come over to me and she smiles as if she won. She walks up to me and I gently put my finger on her chin, so she will look into my eyes and say, "You will forget about the affairs we have had over the last couple of years. You will think of us as only friendly coworkers. You love your husband and are a faithful wife and mother."

She backs away and can see it in her eyes that what happened in our past is gone. She kind of looks confused looking around and says, "So we are done with Mr. Jackson."

I nod, "Yes, Next patient with Ms. Cooper, which will be in about 30 minutes."

She says, "Okay, well I am going to call my husband, he took the day off to keep Jordan, has an ear infection."

I walk down to the nurse station to turn in my notes and I hear voices in nearby room, "Shit, how the fuck did she throw us across the room like that?"

"I don't know man but thank God the camera broke…you know what would happen if they found that video footage her dad is the fucking Police Chief…"

_Bella? What did they do to Bella?_

I hear a ring in my pocket and grab my phone, "Hello?"

I hear Alice's voice on the other end, "Don't go in there…"

I hiss, "What did they do to her?"

She says, "They snuck in the girl's locker room. The boys intentions was to hold her down and film her naked….and not sure what else they would had done, but she got away with no harm and they didn't get any footage of her naked. She is fine. Please just leave it alone, don't get involve, finish your job and come home."

I say angrily, "So, this is what happens when I just left her to defend for herself? Boys are attacking her as if she doesn't deserve any dignity?"

Alice says, "She's fine and she apparently capable of taking care of herself and anyway the Quileute's haven't abandon her and will make sure she is safe."

Alice was right. She didn't need me but it still didn't make me feel better that all this is happening to her because of me.

Alice says, "This reputation of hers won't last forever, Carlisle. Eventually she will go to college and move on, no one is going to remember the scandal that went National for like a day…"

I sigh, "I know Alice. I need to go, so I can finish up this job and get home."

BPOV

We make it to LA Push.

Sue and Dad have been dating for about 4 months. Seth is cool with it but Leah isn't thrilled about the relationship. It had only been a year since their dad died.

As we get out, Sue greets us and hugs Charlie and then looks at me, "How are you Bella?" I could tell by her stare that she knew about Laurent and I nod, "I'm fine."

We make it to where everyone is and I still felt uneasy to be around people, they all know about the scandal and always felt they were judging me.

Jacob looks up from his group of friends and walks over to me and say, "Are you alright…I heard about those bastards and I swear I will…"

I say confused, "How did you find out?"

He rolls his eyes, "Apparently those bloodsuckers are still keeping tabs on you. The psychic one alert me, told me you got away but to keep an eye out…and also alerted us about Laurent…"

I say, "Oh…"

He sighs, "I swear Bella. You shouldn't just go running off into the woods…when you have vampires out there that want to kill you."

I shrug, "I know it was stupid…" I look over at my father who has his arm around Sue laughing and talking to Billy. "Don't tell dad about the Mike and Tyler thing….I've had enough drama in my life and I am pretty sure they aren't going to mess with me."

He says, "I won't say anything and I am sure they won't I heard they had to go to the hospital with broken bones. Have you been taking self defense classes."

I say, "I guess...I am use fighting off bad guys, two little humans were the least of my worries."

He laughs and says, "If those little pricks take one step on to this rez, I will beat them down. I sent them text, warning them..."

I roll my eyes, "Don't get involve Jacob."

He pulls me into a hug, but then he started sniffing me. I reply, "Jacob, it's a little weird with you sniffing me in human form."

He pulls back frowning and looking at me accusingly, "You've been around him haven't you?"

I look at him confused, "Around who?"

He says, "Don't play stupid, Bella. I know you know that Dr. Cullen is back in town…..and you just can't fucking stay away from those vampires…"

I shake my head, "I didn't know he was here and why do you think I have been around him…"

He hiss, "Because you smell just like a fucking vampire."

I look at him dumbfounded, "Look at me Jacob. I swear I haven't seen him or any other vampire, since that night all that crap happened and maybe you just smell Laurent on me."

He shakes his head pulling his fingers through his long brown hair, "No you smelling that much like a vampire isn't from that bloodsucker in the woods….he barely touched you. You smell like you use to when dating Edward…"

He backs away, "Look. I can't keep you safe if you aren't going to try yourself." He then walks away with his hands in his pocket.

So now I have vampire strength, speed, and smell like one. Did having sex with a vampire give out weird side effects?

I had the urge to prove to Jacob that something about me wasn't normal but I was afraid if I tried to prove then all the sudden those "powers" I had earlier today would be gone. Maybe something out there was protecting me….like a witch, maybe? I mean if vampires and werewolves are real then what makes witches not real either?

Only one person in town right now who can possibly answer these questions, who have roam this Earth for a few centuries and I just needed away to get to him, unnoticed.

I decide to wait a couple of hours before I try to make my escape. A hour later the fish was done and I got a plate and sat with Emily. I chatted with her for a while but then she and Sam decided to call it a night and they say their goodbyes and go home

I glance where Dad, Sue, and Billy were talking with a few others, it was about 6pm now and I decide to make my escape.

I hold my hand on my stomach, "Dad I'm not feeling well."

He looks me over and says, "Well, you look well enough."

Sue had a more sympathetic look on her face.

I look away and say, "I am just tired and had a hard day. Is it okay if I find a ride and go home?"

He simply says, "No. I'm sure Sue will let you go to her house and rest."

I sigh.

Sue says, "I would but as a female, I think I know why she doesn't feel well and Leah and I are out of those certain products. So I will take her home."

Dad's face became red with embarrassment and grumbles, "Fine."

I follow Sue and get in her car I reply as I put on my seatbelt, "Thanks."

She says, "I know everything that happened at school today and Leah is at the house sulking, so I'm sure my place wouldn't be a good place to have some alone time. Are you okay?"

I nod, "Yes, they didn't do anything…just a little shaken up."

She says as she drove down the dark road, "I almost told your dad about the boys, but then I thought it was best not to get in the middle of this…and you had enough drama in your life."

I reply, "Thank you."

We were silent for a while but then I spoke up, "I am glad you are with my dad. It worries me that one day something will happen to me and leaving him alone is my worst fear."

She says, "You are a 17 year old girl. Worrying about this type of stuff is not what 17 year olds are supposed to be worrying about…."

She sighs, "I worry about my kids constantly that during one of their raids to fight vampires that they won't come back and a mother shouldn't be worried about their teenage kids dying in battle…I wish things were normal."

I say, "I feel like part of that is my fault. Vampires would not be here if I hadn't lured them here…"

She says, "Unfortunately they would be here with or without you…our lack of sun makes a great breeding ground for vampires."

She arrives to my house and hugs me, "Lock your doors and stay home, Bella. Promise me." Did she know that I knew that Carlisle was here?

I nod, "I will. I just need some time alone. Thank you for the ride."

She smiles, "You're welcome."

I shut the door and walk to my door, unlocking it, when I open the door I turn and wave good bye as Sue backs out of my driveway.

I knew that dad was going to work at 9pm. He initially was going to drop me off before he went to work but since he was already in his uniform and our house is out of the way, I doubt he swings by, but there is a chance. I lock my door back and go to the back to the shed where the motorcycle is that dad ground me from….I had found two motorcycles and Jacob helped me fix it…or rather he fixed while I brought him snacks and water...he would let me hand him tools and sometimes screw something in, it helped me get my mind off of missing my mother…this was before things between Edward and I got serious. Jacob taught me how to ride, but the neighbors called Charlie one day when they saw me zooming pass by

I roll the motorcycle out of the shed and decide to roll it down the road before cranking it, so I wouldn't alert the neighbors. Finally after I was a few feet from my house I crank it, hop on, and zoom away.

_A.N: I know a lot of things that happen in the book are happening quicker in this story. It's for the story's sake ;) Thank you for reading! _


End file.
